Integrated electric circuits deliver particular output values depending on digital and/or digitized input values applied to their inputs. These output values govern the usability of the integrated electrical circuits. These output values are therefore frequently checked by tolerance analyses.
Such tolerance analyses are performed on external measuring appliances or on “testers”. In this embodiment, the output values examined are tapped off on the I/O pins of the integrated electrical circuits.
It has hitherto not been possible to perform a self-test in electrical circuits in the field, during operation or for the purpose of diagnosis on the premises of the customer who purchases such integrated electrical circuits from the manufacturer.